Wizard anthony
� wizard anthony '''is a evil dark villan who was concacted a evil plan to control the univers he plans to let the evil� '''dark dragon� from his ice prison he� is one of the most diabalical villians in the tv show he might just be a senior wizard but he was strong enuff to use his mind control� power to put superman in his control and a best frome''' planet dragoon''' and the speed warrior from race realm� and two mucle bound humans� he was also abel to kill naruto and goku� and put a entire� world of warrior in his control he plots to concer earth and collect powers for his dragon to awaken with even more specil abilitys he has goten his hands on almost every one the only thing from stoping this villian is the supersquad he was able to unlesh the dragon but the dark dragon turned on him and almost kills him but he ecapers with''' his '''barrior spell he will aper later in episode� 399 and a movie anthony return 'and in� '''evil father and son '''his father a evil wizard will aperar.anthony and his father will be platable caracters in the game magic3 the ancit dark dragoon and '''the return of the deamon king 3 ' anthony BIOGRAPHY bigrapy-anthonyis a evil wizard botn with a gruge against� suprim gardian who father killed his father [both fathers died from the battel of the '''demons vs angels]� wizard anthony 'the son of '''wizard anthony 'both had the same name� would be the '''king of demon world.suprim� gardian theson grand� gardian would be'� king of angels.' anthony would attack angel realm and it would be a draw leading him to his fater creation dark dragon wich lead him to earth and having to fight the super hero spuad anthony at the end of the seris wil be still alive thinking of more evil plans.he will be seen in d.d warriors '''flash back after words he join they '''master mind group '''a group of super villin who plan to take over earth and then own it has6 members they foth the gurdians and were defeated like anthony father and the '''telopath sociaty. ANTHONY SPECIAL ABILITYS mind control-'''has the ability to put any one or thing good or evil in his control. '''siycic attack-'''anthony can shoot a wave of dark chi and hurt the person mentally and emotionly. '''psychic attack-anthony can shoot wave of energy and hurt not only someone on the outside but can cause effect inside to preventing resistens flaming witch ball-the basic magical ball for witches '''and '''warlocks '''mix with flames '''creation-anthony can creat monsters and planets with a spell shift shaped-'''and can turn into any one or thing '''thosand fire balls-anthony can shoot a thosand fire balls from his mouth telekinesis-'''anthony is one of the many caracter in the show who can move objecs with his mind '''telepathy-anthony like some caracters can contact and read peopls mind growth--'''anthony and his father is from a clan of people who turn giant and creat more body parts '''levitate-'''power to fly '''time control-'''anthony has a spell to travel and control time '''fake-anthony can make a copy of him self out out of air multiply-'''anthony can make real multiyple copys of him self '''light ray of stone-anthony can shoot a ray from his mouth and turn thing or people to stone regenarate-'''anthony origins from his father can reginerate his body '''slim spit-anthony from his dad can shoot spit slime one people and turn them to slime dimond form-'''anthony can turn to a inpena trable dimond form and can surviv and weather or antnesfear '''abzorb-'''anthony can abzorb and one power by touching them '''heal-'''he can recreat lost wounds and get people to a 100.percent '''spells-anthony� can cast magical spells dark energy '''-anthony can use evil energy and make a powerful blast to destory planets and people '''black hole-anthony can make huge black holes cant get sucked in by his own black hole illusion-'''anthony can make illuions from his mind in picture '''teloport-'''anthony like other can teloport any were in the universother diminsions or relams '''relze material-athony like other macial or superheros can mke objecs out of nowere eye bim-anthony can shoot energy beams from his eyes super strenth-anthony has monsterist strenth like his dad and others super speed-anthony like other can move faster then any one in the univers body switch-'''anthony can switch bodys with people '''explosive- athony '''explode people with his magis '''invisability-'''anthony can turn invisable '''doble ball-anthony can soot huge magic balls time any number giant chi wave-the2 powerful blast of chi dark shi blast-a more powerful darker form of energy '''weather control-'''the ability to control weather '''bone creat-'''ability to create bones from his body and attack '''magic blast-'''a basic wizard attack can kill or turn peolpe into stuff '''metal blast-'''a blast wich cases a coma brain damege or death